rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Monthly Poll:2015
January Do you use market campaigns/advertisements for your park? * Yes - 31 votes * No - 8 votes 39 people voted on this poll. February What do you do with a pre-built park? * Make improvements to the park - 30 votes * Demolish everything and start from scratch - 4 votes 34 people voted on this poll. March What’s your favourite souvenir? * On-ride photos - 8 votes * Park maps - 1 vote * Umbrellas - 4 votes * Cuddly toys - 3 votes * Balloons - 18 votes * Hats - 2 votes * T-shirts - 1 vote * Sunglasses - 2 votes * Other - 1vote 40 people voted on this poll. April How long have you been an RCT fan? * 1 Year or Less - 1 vote * 2-3 Years - 1 vote * 4-5 Years - 0 votes * 6-7 Years - 1 vote * 8-9 Years - 2 votes * 10+ Years - 16 votes * Since I was a baby, and I will be until I die - 10 votes * How can I remember!? - 4 votes 35 people voted on this poll. May/June Will you buy RCT World when it comes out? * Yes, I'll get it on the day it is released - 19 votes * Yes, when I can afford it - 22 votes * No, it doesn't interest me in any way - 6 votes * Maybe, depending on the reviews - 49 votes 96 people voted on this poll. July Do you prefer a money scenario or a no money scenario? * Money scenario - 25 votes * No money scenario - 10 votes 35 people voted on this poll. August How often do you use custom rides/scenery? * I only use custom rides/scenery - 2 votes * I use them a lot - 18 votes * I use them on occasion - 9 votes * I rarely use them - 3 votes * I never use them - 9 votes 41 people voted on this poll. September What is your favorite Time Twister scenario? * Robin Hood - 6 votes * After the Asteroid - 1 vote * Prison Island - 3 votes * Flower Power - 2 votes * Castle - 0 votes * First Encounters - 0 votes * Animatronic Film Set - 3 votes * Jurassic Safari - 0 votes * Schneider Cup - 0 votes * Future World - 1 vote * Cradle of Civilization - 1 vote * Stone Age - 1 vote * Skyscrapers - 1 vote * Rock 'n' Roll Revival - 2 votes 21 people voted on this poll. October When starting a scenario, what would you rather have? * A pre-built park - 7 votes * An empty park - 23 votes 30 people voted on this poll. November With RCT World coming out on December 10th, do you plan on buying it? * Yes - 21 votes * No - 12 votes * Maybe - 13 votes 46 people voted on this poll. December Have you ever been any of the real parks featured in the RCT series? * I have been to all of them - 1 vote * I have been to some of them - 2 votes * I have been to at least one of them - 11 votes * I haven’t, but I would like to - 19 votes * I haven’t, and I have no intention of visiting them - 4 votes 37 people voted on this poll. Return to Main Monthly Poll Page